


Eve by that river

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagerou and Orochi have a night to themselves at a special place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve by that river

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for the start of the game, all routes.

“Girls night-out tonight!” Were the only words present on the piece of paper that was sent to the elite ninja’s way. 

Kagerou could very easily tell it was from Orochi even before reading it or recognizing the handwriting. The message had been coated in the spellcaster’s perfume; sweet and inviting, just like its owner. 

The only trouble with the message, and by extension, the plan that Orochi had laid out, was that she had not specified a destination for their little get-together. 

“Mm, it’s probably not at her place…” Kagerou spoke to herself in a low voice, thinking of the mess that her friend’s chamber had always been, no matter how insistent the other woman was that she knew the location of everything despite the piles of stuff strewn about.

The memory of when she said that made Kagerou chuckle, Orochi truly was an unique person, alright. 

As Kagerou’s thoughts drifted towards the various taverns that her friend preferred, thinking of which she would have chosen for the occasion, it hit her that Orochi knew fully well she wasn’t one for drinking excessively and that she wouldn’t know to choose an establishment solely for its choices of beverage. 

The place where Orochi was waiting for her was altogether more personal, for both of them.

“Yo! I was almost thinking you’d ditched me!” Orochi said, getting up from the grass and kissing Kagerou on the cheek, before helping her seat.

“I wasn’t planning on not coming; I just had a little trouble with figuring out where you were planning to have me.” Kagerou stated, raising an eyebrow at her friend and giving her a knowing smile.

“Oh the trouble I must have put you through…” Orochi giggled with sarcasm. “Was it really that much of a puzzle to figure out?”

“Not at all… I think I was just a little dense,” Kagerou admitted.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Orochi noted, with an amused expression.

“Quit it!” Kagerou exclaimed, not at all mad by the remark, but not planning on putting up with too much of her partner’s usual teasing.

“Please note that I haven’t even begun drinking yet… you made me wait so long!” Orochi faked some drama, resting the back of her hand on her forehead and leaning back.

“Wait no more, here I am,” Kagerou smiled, having long given up on attempting to police Orochi’s drinking habits in any way whatsoever.

Heeding to Kagerou’s words, Orochi poured a small serving of sake for her friend, in one of her intricately decorated cups, before Kagerou returned the gesture and served Orochi a significantly larger amount of the beverage.

“You know me well,” Orochi giggled, wasting no time in throwing etiquette out and heartily turning the cup.

Orochi’s laughs had always brought Kagerou certain warmth inside, though she stifled any further thoughts about it for the moment. She figured that alcoholic drink could help her with that.

“Been giving many readings lately?” Kagerou cocked her head to the side, curious about how Orochi’s work had been going.

“Mhmm, times of strife push people to seek me out about their future…” Orochi admitted, escaping Kagerou’s gaze for a moment. “Not that I can blame them… after Queen Mikoto-”

“I understand,” Kagerou interjected, reaching out and touching Orochi’s hand with her own. “I shouldn’t have brought it up…”

“No, you… You just asked a simple question, and I suppose my words betrayed me,” Orochi said, giving her friend a smile.

Kagerou knew fully well that Orochi was still in mourning for their late queen, even months after her passing. Mikoto was a friend of Orochi’s and a great source of inspiration for Kagerou herself.

“It’s too early for this, gimme another,” Orochi said.

Kagerou nodded and finally let go of her friend’s hand to pour her another cup. She had not noticed before how long they’d held hands, but now that she had, her heartbeat had been raised through the roof.

The pair decided to break into silence for a bit. Just enjoying the view of the moonlit river was better than digging deeper into painful memories.

“Oh, another thing! I was right, the card you drew for me has been seeing a lot of use of late!” Orochi smiled as she broke the quiet, before reaching out to grab said card.

“I’m very happy to hear that!” Kagerou responded, handing Orochi the cup and taking the card from her hand.

“It’s a good thing, too. It speaks of good fortune, you know?” The spellcaster said, watching Kagerou take a look at her own artwork, before taking the card back. 

“Well now I do, and that’s certainly very uplifting,” the ninja commented.

“I know I’ve said this when you gave it to me, but I never tire of looking at it. Your work is fantastic!” Orochi said, before drinking from her cup.

“Ah! Y-You praise me too much, it’s best if you stop it…” Kagerou fumbled her words, surprised at the sudden compliment, trying to hide her face by drinking.

“And miss out on that cute flush upon your cheeks? Never,” Orochi giggled. “Besides, it’s just the truth… it’s my favorite card now.”

“I recall you were the one to blush last time we were here, when I gave you this card!” Kagerou returned, not intending to lose out on the snark, no matter how flustered she knew she’d become.

“Oh and how could I not? A gorgeous lady not only gives me a beautiful piece of artwork but also promises to stay by my side forever and you expect me not to blush?” Orochi ranted with amusement.

“Oh there you go again with the compliments and…” Kagerou began, before it hit her. “Did you just call me gorgeous?”

“And what if I did?” Orochi drank the rest of her cup. “Even you can’t be that modest to deny it.”

“That’s not it… I just wasn’t expecting to hear that from you, Orochi,” she confessed.

Orochi moved closer to her, taking the cup from her hands and pouring another serving of sake.

“Besides… I find you much prettier,” Kagerou admitted, concerned now for her racing heart and for how much she was willing to divulge. “I-I don’t mean to make it a contest, please don’t misunderstand me… it’s just that when you laugh and smile, I see the prettiest woman I’ve ever laid my eyes upon right in front of me… your hair is so well-kept that it seems to shine and your skin-“

Orochi interrupted the sudden burst of words from the usually quiet woman with a kiss.

“I like you too, but please stop listing my qualities like that, you’re gonna give me a heart attack,” Orochi said after they drew apart, her face as flushed as it could be.

“I will! I’m sorry, I don’t quite know what came over me…” Kagerou blurted out, still feeling rather air-headed from the experience.

“There’s no need to apologize for being honest with yourself… and with me,” Orochi told her, before they kissed again, this time less awkwardly than before.

“I don’t think you know how happy you’ve made me,” Kagerou said, overwhelmed.

“I know, I feel it too. I have felt this way about you for a long time.” Orochi reassured her, leaning her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. 

This would be a night the two women would never forget. They stood at the most important place, with the most important people.


End file.
